This Town Sucks
by justkeepswimmin
Summary: Shannon Saracen deals with being QB1's little sister and a rather interesting relationship between herself and one Mr. Tim Riggens.
1. Chapter 1

This town sucks. But you know what sucks more? Being _QB1 _little sister. Everyone expects you to have school spirit out you ass. Guess what? I don't. Now don't start thinking that I'm some dark, depressed Gothic chick, 'cause I'm not. I'm your average teenager. I hang out with my friends, listen to music, watch TV, and go to school in football central. I'm not bad looking either. I have medium length brunette hair with natural gold highlights in it. I'm about 5'6 and I'm pretty toned. I play soccer and swim. I couldn't have a pot belly if I tried.

Now for my brother- the infamous Matt Saracen, aka QB 1. How dumb is it that people call him letters? Its freakin annoying. Matt is a loving brother and I care deeply for him. I was proud when he made it to first string, but that was before things started to get complicated.

I walked in the school. The blue doors with a gold frame pushed past me as I struggled with my bag. Matt decided to leave without me today. Something about picking up Julie. Julie. What an interesting topic. Julie was the coaches daughter. With her long blonde hair and medium stature, she had my brother infatuated. I love Julie, shes sweet with out being too sweet, speaks her mind without being obnoxious, and most importantly, she wasn't obsessed with football. She was one of my really good friends, making for an awkward situation when she started to date Matt.

"Hey babe. How you doin?"

I knew that voice only too well. Smash.

"Brian."

We had a mutual friendship. He commented on my looks and referred to himself in third person and I listened to his never ending talk about football.

"Game tonight. Be there."

I stared at him.

"When am I not at the game Brian?"

His smile faltered slightly, but was then replaced with an even cockier grin, if that was possible.

"Your hot when you put me down."

I chuckled and continued the walk to my locker. As I turned the corner I ran smack into my best friend. Literally. We ran into each other and ended up on the ground. Without missing a beat she beamed at me and replied with too much enthusiasm for this early in the morning "Good morning!" She used her "The Sweetest Thing" voice. You know, the part where Cameron Diaz and what's her face call Jane at work?

I busted out laughing. After a minute or two I replied with my own "Good morning Tess." She always made me laugh. She truly was my best friend. I knew everything about her and she knew everything about me.

We proceeded to walk to my locker. Finally reaching the destination, I did the combination in a lazy fashion and casually opened it while talking with Tess. She walked with me to homeroom and then departed to go to hers. I slipped into the room with 20 seconds to spare before the late bell. I took my seat next to Julie and pulled out my chemistry homework. I looked up at her and said "Do you get any of this?" She smiled at me and shook her head.I chuckled and returned to my work.

Homeroom finished and I walked out the door. Only to run straight into Tim Riggins. My books went everywhere and that chem homework that was impossible floated into the distance onto the ground somewhere some freshman would step on it in his hurry to class. Tim looked up at me and said with his southern drawl, "Saracen."

I was on the ground in an instant picking up my books. Tim slowly lowered himself down and helped me. When everything was collected, he grabbed the rest of my books and started to walk away. Bewildered, I ran after him. "Where are going!?"

All he did was laugh. I was irritated. You see this is where soccer skills come in handy. He turned a corner and lost himself in the rest of the students. I quickly rounded the corner, juked left, skidded right and whirled myself around right in front of Tim.

"I'll be taking these." I told him casually.

An amused smirk danced on his lips. Any other girl would have stopped right there and stared at his lips for the rest of the day. I didn't. Even if I had wanted to, I was late for chemistry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chemistry sucked as usual. The next 3 periods dragged by with little to report. At least it was time for lunch Everything would have been terrific, a period off to just chill and talk with tell and most likely Julie if she didn't run off to the library. Except for the fact that today was Friday- the first football day of the year.

I walked into the cafeteria, or should I say waltzed into Panther Wonderland. "_Boosters really out-did themselves this year," _was the only thought that could come to mind between the paper mache decorations graced the walls and the gold and blue streamers hung in the air turning our little cafeteria into the Amazon. On top of that, Gold stars with blue painted writing hung on the wall with each varsity players name and number on it. I quickly scanned the wall and found Matt's #7 star (A.N. I can't really remember his number, so just go with it lol). I looked past the smeared last name and the gold fringe and could only imagine his face looking at this. Pride swelled in me and I walked over to my lunch table.

I settled in and Tess started the conversation with our favorite show, Scrubs. We chatted for a while, discussing Dr Cox potential hotness ratio compared to JD's, a topic discussed many a time, but never really ever reaching an answer. All of a sudden, a loud screeching noise protruded from a speaker and everyone covered there ears. The smooth laughter of none other than Smash Williams filled the cafeteria.

"Awesome! Pep Rally time!" Tess shouted over the screaming that ensued Smash's initiating of the cheers. Sarcasm dripped over every word.

We gathered our things and headed for the door. No pass was needed at these kind of times because the teachers were more enthusiastic than the students, if that was even possible. We made it out just in time to run into the man himself, Coach Taylor.

This man was God in our school. He was a nice guy, he cared about all of the students, and more importantly for the guys, his wife was BANGING. Or so I was told.

"Ladies, where are we headed off to?"

Tess, never one to be silenced, replied "To save ourselves from football, at least for one hour."

"Coach Taylor removed his sunglasses completely and stared into her eyes. A smile cracked his lips and he told us to "Go ahead, just stay out of trouble. Oh and if you do get into trouble, I didn't see you leave."

"Thanks Coach. Will do." I replied while dragging Tess away, trying my hardest not to laugh right then and there. We sprinted down the hall and into the soccer team room, our safe haven. The walls were lined with posters of the pretty boys of the world's football, such as Bastian Schweinsteiger and Michael Ballack. What can I say, I have a thing for German boys.

5th period, our lunch period, was over and it was time for me to head off to 6th period math, 7th period German, and finally, the high point of my day, 8th period band. You see, music is my outlet. Some people draw, but I suck at drawing, some people play aggressive sports, but that only works some of the time for me. My real passion was music. Anything- Opera, Chorus, Motown, Rock, even Rap (alright, sometimes rap).

I walked up to the band hall way, told Mr. Q, the band director, that I was here and I headed over to the auditorium. I spend my band periods at the piano, just playing whatever I feel like. Today I started with cliché piano music like Billy Joel and then I worked my way into classical pieces like Beethoven and Bach.

I was right in the middle of Fur Elise, when I heard loud talking and laughing and general carrying on. My notes became more furious and less musical. Every key was pounded to produce the loudest sound possible, trying to drown out the obnoxious kids who dared to interrupt me from my piano session.

In walked the football team. Matt approached me, aware that I had the auditorium to myself to play piano everyday 8th period.

"Hey Shannon," he started out with his "I'm gonna test the waters with you 'cause you could blow up at any moment" voice.

"What?" Maybe I wasn't too nice to him but I was feeling the music today and Beethoven's Rage flowed through me.

"Do you think possibly we could use the auditorium? We need a meeting spot before practice and all the gyms and everything are full."

How was I supposed to say no? Especially to Coach Taylor who had just let me off the hook.

"Fine. Are you going to be all period?"

Coach Taylor made his own reply that I was more than welcome to stay that it would only last a half hour. I decided that I couldn't handle the testosterone and that I would just wait in the band closet, right off the auditorium.

Sure enough, 20 minutes later Matt's voice reached my closed- eye figure to let me know that they had finished. I picked myself up, thanked him and walked into the auditorium, only to find Smash banging away on MY piano.

"WOAH!!!! SMASH, NO!!!!"

Words couldn't even come out of my mouth fast enough. I raced across the stage down to the piano and quickly shut the lid to the keys.

"Chill Saracen. I was just doin some improve."

"Smash this piano is worth more than all the uniforms combined. You have to be careful AKA DON'T TOUCH."

He laughed his carefree laugh and tapped me on the shoulder.

"See ya at the game Saracen."

This town sucks.

Please Comment! I want to know what I can do better!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I don't really remember what happened it the first season, so I took the liberty of making a lot of stuff up. I changed Matt's age (and apparently number lol) but this is all just because I either forgot or wanted it differently. I hope you like it! lol

It was two hours before Matt had to be at the stadium. I sat in his room, making sure he didn't hyperventilate.

"Shannon, I can't do this. I'm gonna get killed tonight. If O'Donner High's defense doesn't kill me, then the stands will rush the field and kill me when I lose."

He was panicked and wasn't thinking clearly. At this point, I _was_ worried that they would lose from Matt's lack of ability to steady his hands.

Matt was my older brother. He got nervous easily, didn't like confrontation, and doubted himself every step of the way. In most aspects of our life, I was the older one. I made household decisions concerning cleaning habits, chores, and what we ate that night. He dictated what we watched on TV at night, where we ate out, and what game we played on game nights. It was hard having our dad gone. He left for Iraq 2 years ago, right before I started high school. Mom left us when I was young. I don't blame her. It's a small town and EVERYONE knows EVERYTHING. Did you know that Mrs. Intuck had an affair with the mail man? I did and so did everyone else. I'm not mad at mom. I plan on getting out of here too. Sometimes I just wish she would have taken me. Like right now.

My confidence in Matt's playing ability dwindled with every nervous stammer he said. But I had to be positive as always. So I responded with my usual "Matt, you're gonna be awesome. Don't worry, everyone will be backing you up."

My fake cheeriness went over Matt's head and I think he felt a little bit better. Mission accomplished. He grabbed his jersey (A.N. No longer # 7, but now # **2**) and headed to his doorway.

"Shannon, someday I'm gonna be the older sibling," he told me with that lopsided grin of his.

I laughed off his remark and replied with my own "Get out of here QB1 before your late."

He waved goodbye and walked out the front door. I sighed and put my head in my hands. _Just have a good game so you can show your face in school on Monday._

After bundling Grandma up, we both headed to the game with a ride, courtesy of Landrey. We bought tickets with our special "First-string player" discount and headed towards the stand. I sat Grandma in the front with the other elderly viewers and headed off to the student section.

The student section was always loud and smelled of beer. I spotted Tess with our other friends Julia, Lauren, and Brad. I selected my standing room in between Brad and Julia, right in front of Tess and Lauren. After an exchange between Brad and me of "Your brother better not screw up" and my choicy words of "Shut up, you asshole" we settled in to watch the game, my heart pounding and my hands shaking.

Matt did AWESOME. Winning 19 to 6, I could see his smile from my top position on the stands. I ran down to the field and jumped on Matt.

"I told you you would be fine!"

"Hey Shannon, I knew you were just saying that."

Alright so my enthusiasm sounded as fake as it really was. Matt just smiled it off. He understood that I was trying my best.

"Hey baby how about a kiss for the star of the game."

I turned around to see my favorite player, Smash Williams. I raised my eyebrows and turned to Matt, kissing his cheek. Smash's face was priceless, truly making my night.

"Alright, I see how it is. You just can't handle the Smash."

While his ego took a blow, he quickly shook it off and turned around to reveal 3 rally girls, ready to do more that just kiss their favorite player.

I let Matt go off to find Julie and meander on the field, not quite ready to go home. Hey, my brother just won his first varsity football game. While I don't like football, I do like my brother. Why not celebrate a little.

I walked over to Tim Riggins, unsure of why. The sweat dripped off his face and his hair clung in mats. His jersey was muddied up and his right arm was bleeding. He looked rugged and he looked _good._

"Saracen." His greeting was simple, yet it held a sense of arrogance.

"Riggins" I was not one to be outdone in simplicity.

He cracked his gorgeous smile and walked forward to rap me in a hug. He smelled of sweat, grass, beer, and body wash. I wasn't really sure how this was possible, but in the deepest recess of me, I liked it.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Tyra. I like Tyra. She knew what she liked, how to get it, and look great doing it. Everyone focused on how much she slept around with guys or her family situation. They never saw the independence that she carried. I did. She was my soccer team captain before she found independence. That was when she was in 8th grade and I was in 7th grade. It was a dark time for her. She had a boyfriend who was in 10th grade. He played football and hit Tyra harder than anyone on the field. One day, she was just so sick of it, she took a pool table stick and beat him. They broke up after that. Ever since then, Tyra doesn't take any crap from guys. I guess you could say she's my hero.

Right now, I wasn't her favorite person. Tim and her were friends with benefits, but nobody else dated Tyra and nobody else dated Tim. This hug was an infringement on their deal. I backed out of the hug and smiled at Tyra. She gave me "I'm not gonna hurt you if you leave me alone" look. I understood it loud and clear.

"Alright, I gotta go get my grandma. I'll see you guys later."

Tyra smiled at me, letting me know that she wasn't mad at me. We were still cool. Tim chuckled at my submission. He found it hilarious that my strong, independent air was hurt by Tyra.

I searched the crowd for my grandma, only to find her talking to Coach Taylor with a football in her hand. This couldn't be good.

"If you had given Riggins the ball in the 3rd quarter, they wouldn't have scored!"

Coach Taylor politely smiled and nodded his head. I walked up and told Grandma it was time to go. Lawrence Welk would be on soon. She thanked coach for his time and congratulated him on the win. Coach said goodnight to us and told us to get home safely.

I held out my arm for Grandma. This was the difference between me and the stay-at-home nurse the insurance company always tried to push on us. A nurse would have grabbed Grandma's arm and helped her off the field, treating her like an old woman. I held out my arm for Grandma. She had the option to take it or let it hang there. She always took it. She looped her arm in mine and we walked off the field, stopping every once in a while to talk to groups that had gathered in the parking lot to explain that this was the star quarterback's grandmother and sister. I smiled and enjoyed every moment of it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday and my day to go swimming. Our swim team at the high school was cut because of lack of participation. My only choice was to do laps at the community center. It was better than not swimming at all.

I walked to the center because it was warmer out today. The sun was shining, almost reflecting my mood and the town's mood because of the previous night. On the way I got shouts from elderly folk sitting on their porches, congratulating Matt and the cheerleader carwash asking if I wanted to join them. I politely reclined and muttered under my breath that I was a _real_ athlete.

I arrived at the center and walked into the main entrance. A pick up basketball game was going on in court 2, and the women's quilting group was in the lounge. This was the town. We had teenagers who were blissfully unaware of the town's oppressive tendencies and the living proof that if I didn't get out of this town, I would end up quilting a kitten on a throw.

The chlorine was a comforting smell. As I waited on the edge of the pool to brace myself for the cold water, I looked forward to an hour and a half of uninterrupted thinking time. I dove in and took my first stroke. My first thought drifted off to Tim Riggins. Of course. Now I would spend an hour and a half thinking about him. Why did I enjoy that hug so much? Was it his six pack pressing against me that I liked or the fact that it felt like he cared about me? I didn't want to think about him anymore so I sang in my head "Stronger" by Kanye West. I told you I liked any kind of music.

Something had pulled my foot. I don't mean pull, I mean YANK. The surprise caused me to open my mouth and take a BIG gulp of water. Spluttering while reaching the surface, my goggle covered eyes beheld the one person I didn't want to see. Tim Riggins.

His abs glistened with the water and that infamous smirk graced his lips as he watched me watch his stomach. What can I say, I like six-packs.

"Saracen, do you realize you're the only one in this town to swim laps?"

"Yes, I do. I'm the only one that signed up for the swim team."

_Touché Riggins, I won this round. _He did the one thing that I didn't want him to do. He dunked me. Again, the surprise caused me to open my mouth and let water rush in. My coughing made him laugh harder.

"Won't Tyra be upset that I'm with her man half naked in a deserted pool?"

His eyes swept the pool as he discovered we were the only ones in the pool. The lifeguards trusted me enough to let me have my swim in peace. Watching people swim laps is only fun for a true swimmer because a swimmer is the only who will appreciate a good stroke. While this was against the law, I trusted myself not to drown.

This new fact caused him to move closer.

"Tyra and I are done for good. We broke up last night. She has someone else from O'Donner now."

Surprise was the only thing I could possibly think of to describe the look on my face. He laughed his throaty laugh at my reaction and continued his slow walk towards me. His arms moved the water just as slow as his gait. I backed up a few steps. The glass wall that connected the pool to the front desk made me nervous that the old lady quilting circle would see the two teenagers alone in the pool. I would just love a rumor about me to spread around town.

"You nervous Saracen?"

_Actually, yes. _My mind was replied to him. I could only shake my head no. I stood there in my goggles and Panthers Swimming cap looking absolutely ridiculous.

"If you give me 5 minutes, I'll warm down" slipped from my lips. The ball was back in his court now. _Your move Riggins._

_"_I'll wait."

I warmed down and pulled my cap and goggles off. He moved back over to me and paddled in circles around me. Tim Riggins' Tactic in Attracting Girls #1- Make her as uncomfortable as possible. I turned around slowly, following him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked him, trying to cut the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence like the ones you get on your first date with a guy who lacks confidence. It was the kind of silence, while it sounds cliché that feels like someone is looking into your soul, just trying to figure you out.

"I was just thinking about how you never complain, even though all this football shit affects you probably the most. Because of us, you don't have a swim team, your Friday nights are shot, you spend the rest of your time hearing about football, and everyone decides that the only way to help the team is to throw advice at you to give to Matt."

His comment really struck me. I was expected something like "I like girls in bathing suits" or "Were alone, how about we have sex?". This was a pleasant surprise. No one had ever asked me what I thought about my situation. It was true. My life sort of sucked. My parents didn't live at home, my grandmother was going senile, and I couldn't get away from a sport I don't even play.

"I don't know. I just always think of how things can be worse and then pray that whatever can be worse doesn't actually happen."

My words made him smile. That made me smile.

"I heard you playing piano. You're good."

"Thanks. That's something the school board _isn't _taking away from me."

The next words out of his mouth made me melt.

"Don't worry, I won't let them."

This is why I loved his hug. He does care. At least he is pretending to care until he gets in my pants. Either way, I loved this moment.

"Thanks" I said somewhat awkwardly. What else could I have said?

He swam away from me a little bit and asked if I wanted to get out of here.

I told him I wanted to. I had no idea where we were going, but I could have been anywhere with him and been happy. I told him to give me five minutes that I would just change really quickly. He then turned into the Tim Riggins that I knew, asking if he could watch. My face turned a slight pink and I could only shake my head as I felt him watch me climb out of the pool and head into the locker rooms. This could get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for everyone's comments! They made me happy! lol

I pulled on my sweatpants, angry with my self for bringing my "relaxing clothes" and not something in the least bit sexy. But then again, who could have predicted this situation. I grabbed my bag, took a deep breathe, and walked out of the locker room to find Tim already there waiting for me. _Well, I guess he was serious._

Tim looked at me in my "relax outfit". He chuckled and I glared at him.

"Not all girls will dress up for you," was my only reply before I started to walk towards the door.

I guess I didn't scare him away because I heard his footsteps behind me. He quickened his stride so he was next to me. We walked in silence to his truck. It was an old '87 Ford Pick-Up that should have been in the junk yard 10 years ago. I loved it. He unlocked the driver's side door, climbed in and unlocked mine. I jumped in and put my bag on the floor.

"So, where we goin?"

"uh-uh," was his only reply (A.N. yea I have no idea how to spell that sound, but you know what I'm talking about.)

"Awesome." Alright so I was a little bit frightened. I was in a moving car with Tim Riggins, going God knows where to do God knows what. I could just see the rumors spreading in school.

We drove in silence for about a half hour, going past the town limits into the surrounding nothingness. Every once in a while I would feel Tim's eyes on me, just gauging my reaction to this absurd situation. Not one to pass up a good game, I didn't let any of my emotions show. He turned on the radio to a Country station. I was the first to speak.

"Are we really going to listen to this?" I looked at him skeptically. I don't have a problem with country, as long as it isn't the type where "My wife left me after cheating on me with my brother and now I just ran over my dog with my rusty old pickup truck." I explained this to him, only to receive the famous Riggins' smirk.

"I happen to like 'My wife left me after cheating on me with my brother and now I just ran over my dog with my rusty old pickup truck.' Country music, so you'll just have to deal."

I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows. I then reached my hand over to the dial and changed the station. It was Tim's turn to look at me, raise his eyebrows and change the station back. My turn. I reached me hand over but before I could change the station, Tim reached his hand over and forcefully grabbed me hand. He interlocked his fingers with mine gently and brought it down on the seat. We stayed like that until we stopped. He took the keys out of the ignition and sat still, not saying a word.

"Soooo…. What happens now?" I asked.

He slowly turned and looked at me. He studied my face with his eyes slightly squinting, as if something was almost too bright. I felt self-conscious and turned away from him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his hand let go of the keys and reach up to my face. He turned it gently and forced me to look him in the eyes. The self-consious feeling didn't subside.

"Stop it." I told him. He looked at me shocked and then chuckled.

"Most girls would die to have me look at them like this."

"Yea, well as cliché as it sounds, I'm not most girls." Yet I knew that in this situation, I was most girls. I wanted him to touch me and to hold me, to stay like that forever.

His throaty chuckled subsided and a smirk replaced his real smile.

"Guess what Saracen? You do have some things in common with the other girls."

As he talked to me he moved closer to me and moved one of his hands down to my lower back. I moved farther away, still aware of the rumors that would be flying by tomorrow. He continued to move closer to me until I was backed up against my door. Leaning over me, he pressed his lips to mine. It was soft and sweet, letting me know he wanted more. I carefully parted me lips and his tongue ran along my lips into my mouth, massaging my tongue. He drew away from me and smirked.

"I told you, you're like most girls."

A.N. Yea, sorry not my best writing, but I needed to get another chapter out. I'm on break so I'll be able to write more!


End file.
